House-Husband DxD
House-Husband DxD ('''alternatively written as ''HighschoolDxD: How to be a Good Househusband in a Supernatural World~!)' is a upcoming fan fiction story written and illustrated (maybe) by DxDchoi101. It begins with our main protagonist, Akira "Aki" Takebayashi, a ordinary househusband whose job is to make his wife(ves?) happy with his warm-filled cooking and smile on his face. But the problem with his occupation...his wives involved in the supernatural world.... It is a OC-centered fan-fiction story that takes place a few years before the timeline of Highschool DxD begins. It will feature wide range of new characters from new antagonists, supporting characters, and much, much, more~! Opening/Endings: Opening 1: Answer by TRUSTTRICK Ending 1: TBA Synopsis: The story follows Takebayashi Akira "Aki" who currently resides in a small town of Hirosaki, Aomori. He is a devoted, kind man who lives in a small house with his wife. In the past, he was quite infamous for his reputation in the criminal underworld and surprisingly in a supernatural world for his unique power, but after a fateful meeting with his wife, whom he love with his heart now gone straight, devoted to become a full-time househusband. As he spend his day as a househusband, he faces a problem in his hand, where his wife(ves?) is involved deeply in a supernatural world and try to keep his peaceful, happy-filled life with his wife(ves?). What follows is a single man who wish to spend happy life with his wife(ves?) while dealing problems in the supernatural world. The journey of his will shop place to place, saving money and discount coupons, and finally discover secrets that shake things up greatly. The curtains lift on an epic tale of fists, swords, guns, sorcery, friendship, and love! The story will be a M/Adult-rated (because of plenty of heavy-language, violence, gore, fan-service (sex-scenes and deadly mixed heart-fluffy and vanilla), as well as action packed and comedy. Author's Commentary: Hello there everyone, DxDchoi101 here! First and foremost, I'll be going for serious changes in my pages, adding almost all of my characters into one or two stories that I can truly focus on while attending the last year at Academy of Art University. As of now I'm readying my portfolio for graduation and becoming a entertainment artist for animated films and video games. And so to fuel that creative juice, I'll be writing up a new fanfiction (Yes I created a another one....) for the sake of it. Now I know that I'm not good at delivering the chapters, because I was so busy preparing to graduate with a professional portfolio for industries to look at. And this will be my time to be creative and stress-relieve method too as I mentioned in my other story page. So yeah, Hahahah... For this one I'm putting as a comedy, action-adventure, romance, slice-of-life, fantasy, harem story. This recent one is pure inspiration from reading two mangas, Ore Monogatari and Gokushufudou: The Way of the House Husband. After reading those two, I was hoping to dive into a story or situation where a individual has to keep himself occupied of keeping the ones happy while being in a comical situation to solve it. I'll put the link to this series soon. Thank you for your continuous support and interest despite my schedule. I really do appreciated it (Doing a dogeza in a comedy style~) As always to remind you guys, Highschool DxD does not belongs to me, all copyrights and characters by their original owners. Please support the official release of this anime/manga/novel series. And who's hyped up for the next anime series of Highschool DxD Hero~!? Category:Fanon Story Category:House-Husband DxD